


Gattô & Yìn e sua aula com Trevor

by xkillennejoy



Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkillennejoy/pseuds/xkillennejoy
Summary: 𖥻 ─ Um almanaque com pequenas histórias de meus OC's retirados do grupo CADELADA RPG criado no Twitter.Os contos aqui foram interpretados por mim e por outras pessoas ao interagirem com meus personagens. ~𖥻 𖥻 𖥻𖥻 O terceiro projeto de RPG das CAD's foi uma escola de assassinos baseado nos animes Assassination Classroom e Danganronpa. Nessa história temos o meu OC, Gattô, um ladrão descarado em seu primeiro dia de aula conhecendo seu colega de quarto e um professor duvidoso numa aula que quase custou sua vida.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103936





	Gattô & Yìn e sua aula com Trevor

Legenda:  
🔸Yìn  
🔹Gattô  
🔺 Ector (Trevor)  
◾Manon

**𖥻 ─ Original Characters INFO []**

Nome: Lucius Cage  
Pseudônimo: Yìn  
Altura: 1,79 m  
Gênero: Masculino  
Odeia: Ser incomodado, pessoas lentas e aranhas.  
Manias: estalar os dedos.  
Fraquezas: aranhas e barulho de gás.  
Habilidade de N.S.C: Espadachim.  
Armas: Espada.

Personalidade: Quieto na sua, descontraído com bom senso de humor, com uma boa memoria e é inteligente, mas às vezes a mesma falha quando ele está sofrendo pressão. Sua outra personalidade é arrogante, se sente superior e tem inteligencia limitada, mesmo sendo maligno as vezes.

Nome: Damien Falsetto  
Pseudônimo: Gattô  
Altura: 1,66  
Gênero: Masculino  
Odeia: Espaços amplos, lugares vazios.  
Manias: Morder, roubar, fugir das aulas.  
Fraquezas: Qualquer coisa bonita.  
Habilidade de N.S.C: Gatuno.  
Armas: adagas, qualquer coisa que roubar.

Personalidade:  
Apesar da cara de preguiça, Gattô possui uma agilidade sem igual. É mestre da esquiva e das piadas sem graça. Possui mãos leves, adora abraços e confusões. Gosta de se esconder camuflando-se no ambiente. É o primeiro a cair fora numa briga, mas com concerteza foi ele que a começou. Gosta de falar baixo e as vezes finge que não ouve os outros, odeia ir as aulas e tem problema com autoridades. Não sabe trabalhar em equipe, não tem senso de honra nem amizade, é leal apenas a ele mesmo. Age como uma sombra, as vezes passando despercebido.

Nome: Trevor Wyclef  
Pseudônimo: Ector  
Altura: 1,93  
Idade: 25  
Gênero: Masculino  
Odeia: Deslealdade e gente abusada  
Manias: Ter uma expressão maliciosa não intencional. Fumar cigarro eletrônico pelo cheiro adocicado e falar consigo mesmo.  
Fraquezas: Crianças  
Habilidade de N.S.C: Mafioso  
Armas: Seu mais novo taco de beisebol de metal.

Personalidade:

Sua pose idiota sempre acaba sendo adorável, seu carisma nunca o deixou, muito menos as vozes em sua cabeça. Seu talento em improviso é invejável e se não puder evitar os problemas ele passaria por cima deles.

Nome: Emi Miyazaki  
Pseudônimo: Manon Mizuhara  
Altura: 1,72  
Gênero: Feminino  
Odeia: Interrupções, bêbados e mentirosos.  
Manias: Cutucar a própria pele até ferir.  
Fraquezas: Ser tocada no pescoço.  
Habilidade de N.S.C: Militar  
Armas: Venenos, Katanas e Revólveres de dupla empunhadura.

Personalidade: Manon é muitas vezes cruel e implacável, mas astuta e engenhosa. Ela pode ser fria, sem coração, indiferente e gélida, Ela é descrita como uma garota ousada, deixando o temor de lado em todas as situações.  
Manon é ocasionalmente sedutora e encantadora quando quer ser, mas, geralmente prefere permanecer aberta às pessoas com quem tem afeição. Ela odeia quando outros a julgam, e fica bastante indignada em relação àqueles que não recebem direitos iguais.  
Ela pode ser muito astuta quando quer, pois ela é ótima em mascarar suas emoções e desempenhar papéis diferentes, e tem um temperamento quente quando provocada.  
Ela tem uma lealdade inquebrável com aqueles que ganharam sua confiança e um profundo ódio contra aqueles que a quebraram.  
Manon muitas vezes tem medo de coisas, mas sempre decide permanecer fria e não deixa os outros verem o que sente. Ela é teimosa e sempre trabalha duro para conseguir o que quer.

**𖥻 ─ ♦️♦️ Room 04**

🔹「Gattô chegou no quarto antes mesmo que a iniciação acabasse. Suas mãos no bolso já coçando para afanar alguma coisa. Entrou, sua mochila ainda nas costas enquanto olhava o local.

"Legal.. hein?", Ele pensou.

Para alguém que dividia o quarto com nove irmãos aquilo ali era um paraíso. Ele se encostou na sombra do armário que dava para a porta do banheiro assim que ouviu alguém entrando no quarto. Seu modo furtivo entrando em ação. O outro provavelmente não o notaria, um ladrão sempre se esconde nas sombras」

🔸× A iniciação já havia terminado, já não havia nada para eu fazer naquele auditório, caminho á passos leves para o meu quarto ×

\- Quarto 4...

× Entro no quarto, e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi observar o local, eu já estava achando que estava sozinho, mas percebo um garoto mais baixo que eu, encostado nos armários ×

\- Oh, eae? Aparentemente sou seu colega de quarto...

× Dou um sorrisinho sem graça, com um pouco de vergonha ×

"Que jeito merda de iniciar uma conversa"

-Como se chama?

🔹「Gattô olha o cara de cima para baixo.

"Carambola.. mas isso é uma mulher!?"

Ele aguarda um pouco para ver se o outro o notava, e foi o que aconteceu. Espaços pequenos, Gattô... Espaços pequenos são uma merda. Então o menino para agora notando a voz da 'mulher'」

\- Epa...ᴘᴏʀʀᴀ! - Ele fala a última palavra baixinho, talvez o cara nem ouvisse. Põe um sorriso histérico no rosto pelo susto que levou por achar que dividiria o quarto com uma ragazza bonita. - Err..tô vendo.

「Era aquilo né. Só acredito vendo... Mas eu vendo não acredito」

\- Che si dice? Sou Gattô.. Tu? - Ele pergunta, seu sotaque carregado, saindo da sombra. Suas mãos no bolso e o jeito monótono e semblante cansado de quem sempre anda dormindo no rosto. Ele anda para o lado, mantendo distância do outro, mas ainda o observa.

🔸 × Inclino levemente minha cabeça tentando identificar seu sotaque, deve ser italiano, observo suas feições ×

-Yìn, prazer.

× Tiro minha mochila que estava em minhas costas, a deixando no canto ×

-Ja escolheu sua cama? Eu não faço muita questão do lado que ficará a minha

× Dou de ombros, prendendo meu cabelo, mesmo eu gostando dele solto para me esconder, ele já estava me incomodando um pouco ×

🔹- Er.. nem nem, pode... escolher.

「O ladrão não conseguia esconder o choque visual que aquele rapaz causou no seu rosto, mas sua atenção logo se desviou para a mochila que foi colocada no chão. Joias? Armas? Dinheiro? Material pornográfico duvidoso?? Não, não, o outro não parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa.」

\- Ei.. É Yin tipo aquela parada de Yin e Yang?

「O mais baixo pergunta, encostando na mesa do computador, observando enquanto o outro arrumava os longos cabelos, mantendo o assunto leve」

🔸- Ah beleza, então vou ficar com a da esquerda, se não se importa.

× Pego novamente a mochila, a levando até a cama a qual escolhi ×

-Não, na verdade Yìn é chinês, significa escondido

× Respondo sem olha para o mesmo, conferindo se meus livros estavam todos na mochila, eram livros codificados que meu pai me obrigou a trazer, diz ele que era para eu conseguir descobrir o que significavam, e eu estava sem um pingo de vontade de fazer ×

-Você é italiano, certo? Seu sotaque é até que bonitinho.

🔹「 "Escondido? Interessante..."

O menor pisca os olhos sonolentos, mas sua atenção não deixa a mochila do rapaz. O outro veria uma leve curiosidade boba, mas era só fingimento. Livros!? Pareciam antigos.. Valiosos? Não, não..

"Não posso roubá-lo, tsc.. Regra n° 11 dos gatunos: Nunca roubar de alguém se você planeja encontrá-lo novamente"

Mesmo assim a curiosidade era grande. Liberou as mãos sobre o colo, seus pés mal tocavam o chão devido a altura da mesa」

\- Sì, sì. - Ele responde, mas já troca de assunto. - Esses livros parecem antigos, do que são?

🔸-Hmm...

× Me viro para o mesmo, segurando um dos livros ×

-São para postura, utilizo eles as vezes para corrigi-la, já que tenho certo problema na mesma.

× Era uma desculpa pronta, claro, eu coloco o livro em minha cabeça o equilibrando, para dar uma disfarçada, dando alguns passos sem derruba-lo ×

-Apenas isso.

×tiro o livro de minha cabeça e coloco novamente na mochila, mesmo se ele soubesse ler chinês, seria difícil ele descobrir algum código, já que para isso deveria ter lido um dos livros escondidos da família Cage para nota-los, mas mesmo assim era melhor esconder a verdade, vai que ele fosse tão curioso ao ponto de quiser aprender a ler chinês para saber o que significa ×

\- Minha avó me deu esses livros para ajeitar a postura e eu não quis fazer desfeita com ela

× Dou de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada ×

🔹「 "Mentiu, mentiu, mentiu... mentiu,-mentiu--MENTIU!"

O garoto abriu os olhos ao ouvir as doces palavras adentrando seus ouvidos. Gravou o semblante do maior, da ruga de sua testa ao formato da ponta de seus lábios. Então essa é a cara que você faz quando mente?

"Legal, gostei... quanto maior o segredo, maior valor."」

\- Ha.. HAHA... bom, muito bom! - Ele aplaude como uma criança no circo, vendo o cabeludo se equilibrar perfeitamente. Provavelmente ele tinha treinamento, mas quem ali não tinha?

「Gattô era tapado pra poucas coisas, como por exemplo: não identificar uma cantada de uma menina, afinal quem se interessaria por ele? Mas trapaças, mentiras e afins? Ele havia sido treinado para aquilo. Como todo ladrão, era covarde, tudo bem...mas compensava com informações」

「Regra n° 7 dos gatunos: informação é tudo. Aqueles livros eram importantes e o menino nem precisava entendê-los para saber disso. Guardou a informação na sua memória de elefante logo depois pulou da mesa indo para a cama vazia em frente ao outro. Sentou-se dobrando as pernas sobre si, sua mochila ainda nas costas a todo momento. Com aquela cara meio de sono meio de mosca morta voltou a conversar com o mais alto」

\- ᴄʜᴇ ᴀʙʙɪᴏᴄᴄᴏ! - fala baixinho se espreguiçando. Depois segura a cabeça sobre a palma da mão numa atitude desinteressada.

\- Então é chinês.. Você deve fazer aquelas lutas estranhas, não? - Ele também aprendeu, mas quem disse o menino gostava de lutar? Fugir sempre era a melhor opção. Machucar suas belas mãos leves não era uma coisa que ladrão algum gostaria de fazer.

🔸"Confesso que minha desculpa não foi tão convincente, mas de certa forma não está errada, eu realmente já tive que utilizar livros como aqueles para corrigir postura, mas fodase, mesmo ele sendo o metaforando n descobriria muito"

× Era isso que eu pensava, com o cenho franzido me viro para o mesmo, eu sabia um pouco de italiano, já que as vezes mafiosos italianos iam fazer transações com meu pai, mas não havia entendido o que ele havia falado, era algo como que preguiça?×

-Wu Shu? Eu aprendi quando criança, mas é um saco.

× me sento na cama, me encostando com as costas na parede×

"Eu devo ter mais cuidado com esse aí, todos nessa escola com certeza tem qi alto, se eu fizer qualquer deslize, provavelmente to fodido"

-Eae, qual arma você tem mais afinidade? Eu gosto bastante de brincar com canivetes

× Sorrio ladino retirando um dos canivetes que eu deixava escondido em minhas vestimentas, esse tirando de um bolso escondido no capuz×

\- Nunca se sabe quando podem te atacar aqui né.

× jogo o objeto pontudo em sua direção, mas mirando para que n o acerte, apenas para dar um pequeno sutinho×

-Opa, foi mal, escapou

×Digo após estalar meu dedo indicador com o polegar, soltando uma risada irônica em seguida, eu já não estava em meu estado normal, talvez pensar de mais sobre a confiança tenha me feito trocar a minha personalidade sem que eu tenha notado×

🔹- Qᴜᴇ ᴘᴏʀʀᴀ... ᴡᴜ?.. - a boca do menor se mexe, mas as palavras saem quase silenciosas. - Sì, sì, essa parada aê.

「 "Que porra é aquela?", ele pensa. Era de comer? Deu vontade de falar uma das suas piadas sem graças, mas ainda não tinha terreno pra isso. Ele volta a pensar: lógico que sabia que era uma espécie de luta..? O garoto havia aprendido apenas defesa básica, porque os chineses gostavam de complicar tanto? Devia ser um saco mesmo e a cabeça de Gattô concordou balançando. Nada tão divertido como o parkou que aprendeu, aquele sim era uma atividade divertida e prática que o ajuda a se esquivar de muitas coisas. Como sua avó lhe chamava mesmo? Ah, sim...

"Aladin italiano... Haha!"

O menino sorria com a ideia, enquanto o outro estava falando, ele parecia distraído com aquela cara de lerdo? Parecia né? Mas não estava. Quando a pequena lâmina brilhou Gattô pensou duas coisas:

"Ah.linda.olha esse brilho", porque claro que ele não podia ver uma coisa brilhante e bonita que já queria pra ele. E a segunda foi:

"Ha, Cabinotto", porque era isso mesmo que o outro aparentava ser. Ele o ouviu a pergunta e aguardou, as batidas do seu coração ficaram lentas, uma pequena pontada na sua barriga o avisando de uma situação difícil, como quando ele roubava alguém depois de um abraço. Seu cérebro trabalhou até sua testa enrugar, mas foram as últimas palavras do maior que o denunciaram」

\- Ah, merd.. - Ele não falou tudo, o movimento do outro foi rápido. Se o menor tinha alguma dúvida de que o outro tinha treinamento, não tinha mais. Mas isso funcionava pros dois. Quase se cagou? Quase. Mas seu corpo se manteve na mesma posição em que estava, sua mão esquerda que agiu impaciente, indo contra as informações que o cérebro enviava. Porque?... Porque era um canivete tão bonito... A mão dele sobe, no ar, nos milésimos de segundo entre a lâmina acertar a parede e passar pelo seu rosto, mais rápido do que quando ele roubava uma carteira numa trombada, mas tudo bem, ele esperava assim.

\- Opa! - Ele pega o canivete entre o polegar, indicador e o dedo do meio, que inclusive queria mostrar esse último dedo agora ao outro, mas se conteve. Gattô ajeita sua postura, ficando ereto sobre o corpo sentado. Sua expressão relaxada apesar do susto, mas uma dor de barriga do caralho. Ele não espera pela desculpa do outro. Seu movimento foi rápido, guardou a lâmina na mochila a puxando para frente, depois levando-a para as costas. A adrenalina subindo em seu corpo aos poucos. Fora arriscado demais, mas aquele riquinho estranho devia ter coisas que valiam muito, inclusive essa pequena faca.

\- Percebi cara, mas valeu pelo presente... É presente né? Não quero ninguém me chamando de ladrão depois. - Ele diz manso, rindo de lado, sua mão direita se levanta pra coçar a cabeça perto da orelha, sua mão raspa de leve na navalha colada por debaixo do cabelo.

「Sentiu uma espécie de mudança no outro. Não entendeu, uma vez que havia se comportado. Gattô sempre passava a impressão de um grande... Ninguém. Então talvez o outro só fosse cuco da cabeça mesmo」

\- Então, eu não uso arma alguma. - Mentiu, simples, básico e eficiente, uma sinceridade de rainha da Inglaterra. - Uso as mãos, como pôde ver, mas quem sabe você possa me ensinar a jogar faquinhas assim.

「"Nem fudendo", pensou」

🔸-Hee...

× cruzo minhas pernas, o olhando com certo desdém ×

"Tadinho, pequeno e estúpido"

-Claaaro, pode ficar com ela, você pode até vendê-la, se quiser, Rúguõ yõu shé me

× O observo, com certeza esse aí está se cagando, a sua forma rápida de guardar o canivete já me veio uma ideia, sorri de jeito sacana, coçando de leve minha nuca ×

"Caralho de cabelo grande, e eu nem posso cortar se não o viadinho do Lucius fica parecendo uma criança querendo se esconder atrás da mãe"

-Tsc, até parece que você não usa arma, mas não irei insistir nesse papo de merda, você é bom com as mãos, hum? Pelo jeito que guardou o canivete rápido mostra que já está acostumado, roubada para viver, anão?

× Arqueio uma sobrancelha, é claro que eu queria provoca-lo, mas ele parecia não estar tão bem do estômago, me fazendo fazer um biquinho, meio chateado por não poder fazer esse merdinha do Lucius parecer mais com alguém da família cage, é não um frango que usa de suas habilidades apenas de último caso ×

-Bom, te vejo algum outro dia.

× Vi o garoto claramente confuso, aponto para mim mesmo, antes de atingir a artéria carótida, me fazendo desmaiar, quando acordasse eu já seria Lucius novamente ×

🔹「 "Gente... o cara surtou?", Gattô pensa ao abaixar as mãos ao colo. Levanta uma sobrancelha, não entendia mais nada. Bipolaridade mandou lembrança」

\- ᴀʜ ɴᴏɴ ᴄᴀʀᴀ, ɴɪɴɢᴜᴇᴍ ᴍᴇʀᴇᴄᴇ.. - Ele fala daquele jeito baixinho, como quando não quer que ninguém te ouça.

\- Rúguõ.. hã? Ha-ha.. troço engraçado. - Ele ri, e o que mais poderia fazer, o cara tava locão na sua frente.

「O tio de Gattô sempre falava, não importa o que você faça não use drogas. E se aquilo não fosse drogas, era provavelmente doença de gente rica desocupada」

「"Anão? Será que foi... Aahh simm ele tentou me ofender. Ha-ha, mas essa é minha melhor qualidade, não faz sentido! ", o mais baixo estava embasbacado com a ação do outro. Ele havia dado uma volta de 180° na personalidade. Tanto assassino naquela escola e ele tinha que ficar logo com o doente? Logo agora que ele pensou que dividiria o quarto com apenas uma pessoa...」

\- Roubar? Que isso cara.. - O menino sorria nervoso como quando era pego pela polícia... Pera.. Isso nunca aconteceu. Então como quando ele corria da polícia. Melhor. Por dentro ele na verdade era uma espécie de riso com confusão, se divertindo com a situação.

\- Me ver aonde, você tá bem aq...! - O outro da um murro em si mesmo desmaiando logo em seguida, Gattô só pôde... - PFFF!!? PORRA é essa!!

「O riso alto toma conta do recinto e sai do próprio menino, há muito ele não ria assim. Lembrou de quando seu irmão de três anos comeu a própria merda ao fazê-la de bolo de aniversário, sua mãe havia ficado histérica aquele dia. Aquilo ali era engraçado igual」

\- Cara, genial... Ei.. Ei? - Gattô pensou em levantar, quem sabe bisbilhotar as coisas do outro garoto, mas vai que habilidade dele era de encenação? Não queria arriscar. Torceu que estivesse morto, quem sabe assim teria um quarto só pra ele, já pensou o luxo?

「Ele se encosta contra a parede. Seu olhar sobre o outro menino, a curiosidade fazendo seu corpo dilatar, a pontada que sentia antes sendo substituída por antecipação. Esperaria ele acordar e depois escolheria entre mentir ou tirar uma com a cara do outro」

**𖥻𖥻𖥻 Quebra de Tempo {15 minutos**.

🔸× Após certos minutos, eu acordo, meio confuso ×

"Quando foi que eu dormi?"

× Franzo o cenho, ainda tentando compreender, eu tava um pouco incomodado com o olhar do menor sobre mim×

-Desculpe, acho que dormi no meio da conversa.

× Coço levemente minha nuca ×

-Aonde estávamos mesmo?

× Dou um sorrisinho sem graça ×

🔹「Gattô esperou um, três, cinco minutos e o cabeludo não acordava, então entrou em sua zona de conforto」

\- Ok, ok...- Levantou sério e pôs-se a mexer nos livros da garoto. Não entendeu bulhufas, mas sentiu quer eram importantes pela forma como o outro mentiu antes. Pensou em pegá-lo emprestado, sabe? Pra dar uma avaliada, mas aí lembrou da maldita regra dos gatunos. Devolveu-os ao local que eles estavam à contra gosto. Depois parou sobre o moreno desmaiado. Deu um chute de leve na barriga do outro... Nada.

\- Ei, riquinho?

「Ele chama, e nada... Deu mais uma leve empurrada com o pé e o menino nem se mexeu.

"Cara, essa droga é das boas".

Voltou pra sua cama suspirando pensativo, dobrou o joelho para apoiar o braço direito quando sentou, depois se encostou na parede」

\- Porca troia... - Gattô suspira alto, indignado com sua situação, mas só precisou revirar os olhos uma vez e o outro acordou, completamente perdido.

\- Dormiu..? Oh palhaço, você dormiu não cara.. - Ele fala já em meio a um riso cínico. Sua cabeça apoiada na parede balançando negativamente, seu corpo relaxado em completo deleite.

\- Você ficou doidão aí, falou nada com nada, sério fiquei preocupado, sabe? Pensei que algo tinha incorporado em você, sabe? Nível exorcista, tá ligado?

「O menor não largava o osso, rindo entre uma fala e outra, mas sem abusar. Na verdade convidava o outro a rir da situação também, humor de ladrão não tem limites」

\- Olha, tenho uns amigos no Vaticano que podem te ajudar com esse chorume de lixão aê. - Ele rir, apontando pra o menino com a mão pendurada. - Quase me caguei todo, quê isso...

🔸× franzo o cenho, esse cara tá é maluco, não é possível, eu? Doidão×

-C fumou o que Mano? E você quase se cagou? Por que? Comeu algo estragado?

× ainda confuso, me levanto para me espreguiçar×

"Que amigo do Vaticano po, tá achando que eu estou invocado?"

\- Tem que ver essas coisas de droga ein, meu primo foi parar no hospital por overdose...

× rio balançando a cabeça negativamente indo em direção ao banheiro ×

🔹- Oê. - O tom? Baixo, grosso, incisivo.

「Tal rápido quanto a luz se ascende quando você clica em seu interruptor, Gattô se levantou no momento que o outro quase alçavava os pequenos degraus da plataforma da cama. Sua intenção era impedir que o maior saísse dali sem que ele te desse um aviso, depois? Por ele o rapaz podia explodir. Bate seu ombro contra o corpo dele, impedindo sua passagem, na tentativa de colar as extremidades de seus corpos. Ele era menor? Sim, mas alguns centímetros de merda não eram o suficientes para fazer Gattô parar」

\- Escuta aqui seu cocô.

「Baixo, lento, e frio. Sua face sonolenta sumiu mais rápido que a personalidade cu do outro havia aparecido. Ele o encarou lateralmente, seu olhar subindo para os olhos do maior sem resquícios de dúvida sobre sua ação. Dois assassinos indesejáveis」

\- Eu sou muitas coisas, mas idiota não é uma delas. - Disse, pleno e simples, sua cabeça se movimenta numa leve quebrada, atestando sua fala. - Eu não sei se papai e mamãe baterem na sua cabecinha quando você era pequeno, não é problema meu.

\- Mas coloca minha segurança em risco de novo com essa sua Usurpadora de novela mexicana.. - Uma puxada forma no canto da boca, mas não era um sorriso -... sim, tô falando dessa putinha aí dentro da sua cabeça mole. Aparece com ela de novo pra você ver se eu não dou meu jeito.

\- Olha cara, nada contra você, não tô aqui pra ser seu amigo. - Gattô balança a cabeça, seu corpo agora dando um pequeno passo para trás, mas ainda encarava o outro. - Mas até você protegeria sua garganta quando fosse dormir se tivesse um merda doente dormindo do seu lado.

\- Então não me testa, não vou exitar em te matar se precisar, assim como você faria também. A única diferença aqui é que eu teria motivos. E olha.. - Ele levanta a mão, para cima como se exemplifica-se algo. - ..não sou eu que vivo desmaiando por aí mantendo minha guarda aberta.

「Gattô não se importava se o mais alto sabia ou não que era doente, mas ver alguém assim só o fez pensar o quão fraco o outro era apesar de ter potencial. Uma dupla personalidade indicava nada mais que trauma e traumas não tratados são fraquezas」

「Esperou que o outro retaliasse. Se ele tivesse um pingo de noção do quão exposto estava com seus 'episódios', pensaria duas vezes em peitar o ladrão o tirando ainda mais do sério. Gattô só aparentava ser lerdo. Seu maior bem? Sua vida. Isso o fazia lutar como um assassino」

🔸× O menor me impede de ir ao banheiro se colocando em minha frente, de primeira fiquei sem entender, até que logo fecho a casa, o olhando de cima, era difícil tirar Yìn do sério em seu estado normal, mas o jeito que aquele ser falava já o estava de certa forma×

-Escuta aqui, xiăo, eu não te conheço e você também não me conhece, não sei que putinha você está falando, mas se você estiver falando de mim, acho bom você meça tuas palavras, eu não gosto de discutir, e em nenhum momento te chamei de idiota, se está de cabeça cheia o problema não é meu, já tenho muita coisa para fazer.

× suspiro após esse longo "discurso"×

\- Eu sei que estávamos na porra de um colégio para assassinos, e por isso não acho que devo fazer tantas amizades, se você tá com tanto medo de dormir no quarto com um "doente"

× faço aspas com os dedos, abaixando um pouco para ficar da sua altura ×

-O problema é seu, agora me dá licença que eu quero ir no banheiro.

×Passo pelo menor entrando no banheiro para dar um mijão ×

🔹「O menor balança a cabeça negativamente, mas mantem um sorriso de pena no rosto. Jogou as mãos para o alto, não ligando mais para as palavras do outro, afinal ele mesmo não se compreendia, porque o ladrão ia tentar? Não. Cumpriria sua palavra. Se achasse que estava em perigo não pensaria duas vezes em eliminar o outro. Afinal, menos um louco no mundo. Já estava afastado do menino, então não o impedia mais de sair dali e ele o fez. Volta para sua cama, sua mochila firme nas costas. Senta e tira seu celular de flip do bolso, mandando uma mensagem. Ignorância as vezes realmente é uma benção, mas naquele caso era estupidez」

🔸×Saio do banheiro após lavar as mãos, já que peguei no pau né, não sou porco, nem olho em direção ao menor, pego minha mochila e a coloco em cima da bancada, pegando um livro mais novo que aquele que eu mostrei anteriormente, era somente um livro normal, em chinês×

×Não estava tão concentrado naquele livro, o mesmo só servia mesmo para me fazer pensar em enigmas ×

-Mă tongguò xiāoshīle, bèn mă tā bùjiànle...

× murmuro para mim mesmo folheando aquele livro pegando palavras de cada parte do texto e removendo alguma letra da mesma para formar um enigma, era uma forma de treinar a mente ×

-Zài wéi shí yî wăn zhīqian shā sî. 

(Algo como "mate antes que seja tarde")

× lembrou -se das palavras de seu pai anos atrás, repetindo-as em voz baixa, torcendo o nariz em seguida por lembrar junto de tais palavras aquele dia ×

🔹「Gattô observa o menino sair do banheiro, pegar a mochila e se acomodar na escrivaninha.

"Stronzo", xinga em pensamento, estava irritado e não fazia questão de esconder isso. Seu olhar parou de seguir o outro voltando a atenção ao bolso da calça, apertando o objeto que roubou do maior quando ele havia desmaiado. Sim, achou mesmo que ele não aproveitaria uma oportunidade daquelas? Pretendia devolvê-lo, mas em seus termos. De qualquer forma o outro nem notaria. Yìn não era capaz nem de se compreender, imagina notar que algo tão pequeno quanto aquilo havia sumido. Não. Ele só notaria quando tivesse que usá-lo」

-...

「O menor relaxou, sua direita apoiada no joelho levantado, celular não mão. A esquerda sobre o tecido que escondia o objeto no bolso, afroxou, descansando sobre a perna tombada. Voltou a atenção ao seu celular de novo, pensativo. Estava irritado de verdade. Quem visse eles dois de fora notaria que Gattô havia levado tudo na brincadeira, achando que o colega era só mais uma caricatura estranha nesse mundo, mas assim que ele havia percebido que na verdade ele era um doente de verdade, e o pior, um que não sabia da própria deficiência, aquilo tinha sido o suficiente para o lado covarde do ladrão sumir.Não era de seu feitio entrar em brigas, apesar de começa-las e depois fugir delas. Mas quando sua vida estava em risco, tudo mudava」

\- Fuhh..

「Digitou mais uma mensagem, suspirando sua angústia alto. Ele não era adepto daquele papo de assassino de 'não mostrar emoções', mostrava e fazia questão de que as pessoas percebessem. Sua cabeça trabalhava na solução, já estava a meio plano de concluí-la」

🔸×Eu estava optando a ignorar o sujeito que eu estou dividindo o quarto, mesmo se ele tentasse fazer algum mal a mim, dificilmente eu seria realmente tão afetado×

-Bàichī.

×resmungo, para em seguida fechar o livro e me virar para aquele ser que eu ainda tinha certas dúvidas×

-Ya, está afim de um bun tòu?

× ofereço por educação mesmo, um dos bolinhos que eu trouxe dentro da mochila que eu tinha feito antes de vir para essa escola ×

\- É doce, não veneno. 

× Abro o pote onde os bolinhos se encontravam e como um×

🔹「Gattô deixava seus dedos correr rapidamente sobre o teclado antiquado do celular velho. Quando o outro o chamou, seu olhar subiu focando no rosto ao longe, como se o perfurasse.

"Sério que você tá falando comigo?", era o que o olhar dele transparecia. Revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção ao aparelho nas mãos, ignorando o outro por completo. Normalmente ele fingia não ouvir os outros, mas fazia uma cara de lerdo para enganar, mas não dessa vez. Fez questão que o outro soubesse que estava sendo desprezado. Enquanto o colega fosse uma persona non grata que poderia facilmente clicar se transformando em outro cara ele não arriscaria uma conversa, caso contrário teria que matá-lo. Estava planejando uma forma de mostrar ao outro que ele tinha 'episódios', mas precisava seguir o plano」

-...

🔸× como o mesmo me ignorou, eu apenas dou de ombros e continuo a comer, não queria dar mesmo, só ofereci por educação ×

× Não muito tempo se passou, quando eu sinto meu celular vibrar no bolso, pego o mesmo, o atendendo ×

-Hm? Yîjīng dùodá? Jînshèn de yî jiāofù. × desligo a chamada, e apenas espero meu pacote ser entregue, a minha espada que eu havia mandado para reparos havia chegado×

🔹「Gattô desliza pela parede até cair na cama, sua cabeça sobre a almofada. Guarda o celular no bolso vazio, depois ajeita o braço esquerdo sobre os olhos, tapando sua visão da luz, como se fosse tirar um cochilo. Ouve o colega conversando com alguém, mas não entende nada」

🔸× Olho para o menor e percebo que o mesmo estava deitado, pelo som e do movimento de subir e descer que sua respiração fazia deixava claro que o mesmo não estava dormindo. Me encosto na janela mexendo no celular enquanto esperava me informarem aonde colocaram minha espada. Saio do quarto e vou ao encontro do entregador. Após pregar a espada tinha a intenção de seguir para a aula do dia×

🔹「Gattô ouve a porta do quarto se fechando, puxa o braço sobre o rosto e olha ao redor. O colega havia saído. Provavelmente para a aula. Ele também teria que ir, apesar da preguiça. Era provável que chegaria atrasado. Mesmo assim ele levanta, troca de roupa para o uniforme de combate preto tomando o cuidado de tirar do bolso da outra calça o cartão de acesso ao quarto. Olha para a mão e conta. Um... Dois. Sim. Havia roubado o cartão de acesso do outro rapaz. Ele não conseguiria entrar no quarto ao voltar, mas estava nos planos de Gattô」

\- Ok, ok. - Pega a mochila e tira algumas de suas adagas a prendendo no cinto de armas dentro da calça, jogando sua camisa por cima. Depois joga a mochila em baixo do colchão, tomando o cuidado de puxar a madeira do piso, criando um esconderijo.

「Gattô se prepara para sair, quando se lembra de uma coisa. Volta pega a mochila de novo, tira um pequeno relógio de parede da mesma, joga a mochila no esconderijo de novo e coloca o relógio na parede de uma forma que ele ficasse a vista de qualquer lugar do quarto. Agora sim, estava pronto para sair. Abre a porta e a fecha logo depois atrás de si, já pensando na volta e nas coisas que precisava fazer antes do outro voltar pro quarto」

**𖥻𖥻𖥻 Quebra de Tempo {Sala do Professor**.

🔹「Antes de ir para a aula, o menino se dirige a sala do professor para conversar sobre o ocorrido em seu quarto. Gattô bate na porta, logo entrando na sala」

\- Scusa. - Ele diz assim que empurra a madeira, adentrando a sala. - Sensei, não vou tomar muito do seu tempo. Tenho uma dúvida em relação a nossa segurança nessa escola.

「Gattô se aproxima da mesa do professor, suas mãos no bolso, seu olhar cansado de sempre como se não dormisse a dias」

\- Meu colega de quarto tem uma doença mental e não sabe disso. - Ele fala rápido, já dando uma ideia geral do assunto. - Ele tem um personalidade agressiva e não tem ciência disso. Ele me atacou ontem, porém como eu pensava se tratar de uma brincadeira não revidei, mas logo depois ele desmaiou após dar um golpe nele mesmo.

「Gattô da uma ideia geral do acontecimento, para que consiga chegar no assunto que ele queria tratar com o mais velho. Normalmente o menino tem um jeito leve, preguiçoso e engraçado, mas é só fachada. Quando o assunto era sério, ele se transformava quase em um adulto」

\- Quando ele acordou nem sabia o que havia acontecido. Eu acredito que a habilidade dele não seja de Encenação, mas só você tem essa informação. De qualquer forma... Se isso vier a acontecer novamente, vou precisar me defender, e isso pode acarretar numa briga. Como não quero me meter em confusão queria deixar você e a direitoria cientes e quem sabe... - Ele para, molhando parte dos lábios com a língua. -... Alguém poderia avisá-lo da sua 'situação'? Eu tenho uma ideia do que fazer...

「O menor tira a mão do bolso e a leva para os cabelos, coçando um pouco a cabeça. Estava acostumado a fazer as coisas quando queria e não pedir permissão para fazê-las, mas naquela situação não tinha outro jeito」

-... se você permitir, após as aulas colocarei ela em prática.

🔺|Ouço a porta se abrir, erguendo o olhar para ver uma figura esguia adentrar minha sala - "ah o baixinho".  
Coloco de lado a caneta que estava segurando enquanto revisava as aulas e volto minha atenção para o garoto, cruzando as pernas enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, e a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçados no queixo.

Permiti que falasse, vendo ele se aproximar e começar uma breve narração sobre seu colega de quarto e várias reclamaçõea, ele não precisou dizer o nome mas sabia que se referia a seu outro aluno, Yin.

  
Meus olhos o percorriam de cima a baixo, passando para a mesa e pairando sobre os papéis, mas meus ouvidos prestavam bastante atenção.  
Quando ele terminou voltei a encará-lo e sorri soltando um "humm" duvidoso.

Aquele posicionamento era bem diferente do que eu havia lido na ficha de Gattô, sem dúvidas ele deveria ter mais algum outro interesse além de "avisar" seu colega, não duvidei que ele estivesse tramando alguma traquinagem.

|Levantei minha cabeça, relaxando uma mão na mesa e levando a outra até a ponta do cabo de meu taco, que estava apoiado de pé á esquerda de minha cadeira|

-É você tem razão, ele tem um probleminha preocupante...Mas, quem aqui não tem? - Soltou uma risada arrastada, mostrando seus dentes, mas seu rosto relaxou sem expressão em seguida - Se eu souber que você fez alguma gracinha não vai terminar bem, estamos entendidos? Vá em frente.

|Ector apertou o cabo em sua mão esquerda, descendo os olhos para as armas que o rapaz carregava no corpo, apertando os olhos como se estivesse incrédulo.|

\- E se eu fosse você guardaría essas coisas, céus pirralho... É melhor se apressar para a aula de hoje.

|Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para a porta, como se o dispensasse da sala.|

🔹「Gattô se arrepia com o aviso do outro.

"Probleminha preocupante porque não foi em você que ele jogou uma porra de faca", um sorriso bobo e infantil percorre os lábios, como se concordasse com o outro. É não tinha jeito, ia tentar não se divertir na solução que havia criado para 'ajudar' o colega」

\- Ah-AH! Isso? - Ele levanta a blusa larga, espantado que o professor tenha visto o volume ao redor da sua calça, o ruivo era bom. - Regra número 3 dos gatunos: nunca saia desprotegido! - Ele cita o tio, como se aquilo fosse super importante. Entende o sinal e agradece com um movimento da cabeça, abrindo a porta e deixando o local.

**𖥻𖥻𖥻 Quebra de Tempo {Início da Aula.**

**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Hopeless Rope**

Um salão com uma piscina fedorenta e cordas pendidas do teto. Focada para os treinos de resistência, mas cada professor pode usá-la á seu intuito. Você com certeza não vai querer dar um mergulho aqui.

🔺|Ector usava uma máscara tampando o nariz e a boca ao adentrarem o local, conduzindo os alunos lá dentro. Ele explicou como as cordas funcionavam em um sistema eletrônico que as deixavam no chão para que pudessem subir, e depois o mecanismo as levantaria suspendendo as pessoas no meio da piscina.|

\- Bom, antes que me perguntem o motivo de não estarem focando no ataque, vou contar o motivo dessa prova. - O ruivo os levou até a borda da piscina, fazendo uma careta por de trás da máscara ao inalar o odor, Deus sabe lá o que colocavam alí para dar aquele cheiro.

\- Espero que não tenham se esquecido o que falei sobre sermos uma equipe. - Ele riu de leve olhando para Gattô e Manon - Nesse exercício quero que vocês colaborem uns com os outros, além de que vou aproveitar para conhecer vocês ao meu estilo. É muito mais fácil vencer uma luta se tiverem parceiros com quem contar, lembrem-se dessa dica. – Piscou um olho, divertido.

|Deu alguns passos lentos passando por trás dos quatro alunos antes de começar a explicar a atividade do dia:

//Serão separadas duas duplas individuais, os dois alunos de cada dupla vão ficar pendurados um ao lado do outro no primeiro nó/laço da corda (o de cima) e terão que atravessar a piscina juntos. Será colocada a ordem em que devem agir, o professor fará uma pergunta e vai dar duas opções de resposta para o aluno, ele deve escolher uma e se Ector achar que foi a escolha certa ele permitirá que tal aluno pule para a corda da frente, mas um deve segurar o outro para jogá-lo para a próxima corda quando ele disser que podem seguir. Caso escolha a resposta incorreta, o sistema em que as cordas estão penduradas puxará ela para cima, fazendo o aluno descer para o laço de baixo e não possa “andar” aquela “rodada”, são três chances até ele não ter mais onde segurar e cair na água.

As perguntas serão feitas para um aluno de cada vez, se ele acertar, seu parceiro deve responder como o pegou para jogá-lo na próxima corda (os dois estarão pendurados lado a lado). Caso ele erre, Ector acionará o sistema para diminuir a corda e passará para a pergunta do outro aluno. Fica mais difícil de um jogar o outro caso estejam distantes.//|

\- Ah! E se estão pensando em deixar seus colegas caírem e concluírem sozinhos, saibam que haverá consequências - Sorriu por trás da máscara, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Yin e Chikara. – Essa não é uma competição entre vocês, é uma avaliação minha. As duplas serão Gattô e Yin, Chikara e Manon.

|Ector indicou a corda de cada um, na beira da piscina, instruindo como deveriam se pender para não caírem assim que saíssem do chão. Ele acionou o sistema por um controle que tirou do bolso, as cordas levantaram os alunos se movendo lentamente para o meio da bacia de fedor.|

{ _Nesse log focaremos na interação apenas da dupla Gattô e Yìn, a dupla feminina, apesar de compartilhar da mesma piscina, não será mencionada inicialmente_ }

🔸× Vou em direção ao local da aula, ao chegar não consigo evitar de torcer o nariz, mas logo ignoro o mal odor vindo daquela piscina ×

× escuto atentamente a explicação da aula do professor ×

"Novamente com esse cara ein, espero que ele não erre de proposito para eu cair"

× balanço a cabeça negativamente e fico esperando por ordens do professor para iniciar a atividade ×

🔹「Gattô chegou atrasado como previa. Se movimentando pelas sombras até o local, provavelmente o sensei notaria, mas talvez seus colegas nem ligassem pra sua ausência. Percebe que o mais velho usava uns acessórios bacanas, diferente de quando o encontrou mais cedo no seu escritório. Gattô até pensou em usar um igual, para roubos e afins, mas entendeu sua utilidade assim que entraram no local」

\- Hnnn que cheiro bom. - Ele fala com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Estava acostumado com o cheiro da sarjeta por opção, se bem que aquele era mais azedo. Suas mãos foram ao bolso e o corpo desleixado. Olha para o lado e pisca para uma menina bonita, a mesma menina que recebeu a indireta com ele.

「"Ah.. Sensei, você... Realmente me testa", pensa ao ouvir sobre trabalho em equipe... De novo. Gattô ouve a explicação já preocupado onde o trabalho em equipe iria entrar. Olha para os lados e verifica: duas meninas e dois homens, sim dois... O Cabinotto bipolar estava ali também, mas ele sentiu que tinha boas chances de fazer dupla com uma das garotas」

\- Hnn.. ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ꜱɪᴍᴘʟᴇꜱ. - Ele murmura, mais atencioso que de costume. Gattô olhou pra estrutura das cordas, o sistema que as conectava e as 'escadas' de ferro vazada que cobriam o percurso das cordas. O parkou lhe veio a cabeça. Seus pés coçaram com vontade de pular.

「O professor então comenta sobre a parte em que terão que ajudar um ao outro o que faz o estômago do baixinho revirar. Depois o ruivo mata as ideias fantásticas que ele já estava tendo quando avisa que não poderia dar uma de Rambo e concluir a missão sozinho. "Doeu.", pensa num misto de sarcasmo e desgosto, mas piorava. O Sensei então fala quais são as duplas」

\- Aahh.. ᴘᴜᴛᴀ ᴍᴇʀᴅᴀ. - Olha pro colega de quarto a contra gosto, o clima entre eles estava pior do que a água daquela piscina. Gattô considerou até beber água em troca de não fazer aquela atividade. Será que o professor faria a permuta? Não né?

「Fazer o que, vamos pro preparo. Retira os sapatos, pés livres era a maior arma de um ladrão. Não poderia fazer o uso de armas, então puxa seu cinto escondido com suas adagas os colocando ao lado dos sapatos. Ele tira a camisa, para que o tecido não atrapalhe seus movimentos ao se segurar. Suas mãos já elétricas só de pensar na resistência que teria que ter sobre as cordas. Aquele desafio havia sido feito para ele.. . Se não fosse a parte do trabalho em equipe」

\- Bora, princesa. - Ele pisca para o colega de quarto o provocando. Depois olha para o professor, era só um moleque comparado ao ruivo, mas mesmo assim sua feição era de quem queria peitar até Deus.

🔺|Pôde perceber uma tensão entre a dupla masculina, mas realmente esperava que aquela atividade ajudasse em alguma coisa, já que dependeriam um do outro para sair de lá. Viu de canto o menor se despir dos sapatos e da camiseta, claro que percebeu o rosto de descontentamento e as pequenas provocações, suas mãos formigando com saudade da superfície fria do ferro de seu taco.

Riu internamente com tanta audácia do gatuno em um dia só, indo até sua sala, o desafiando com os aqueles olhos impetuosos...

Pensou em como se dariam bem quando ele fosse um adulto, caso ambos estivessem vivos até lá.|

"Ele me lembra o meme do pintinho com uma faca"

|Apertou um botão do controle assim que eles se agarraram ás cordas, vendo-os levantar do chão e serem levados para o meio da piscina. Com suas anotações em mãos, olhou na direção dos dois rapazes e não esperou para começar.|

-Hummn essa vai para...- Sua mão livre foi até o queixo tampado pela máscara, pensativo, mas cinco segundos depois seus olhos se estreitaram por seu sorriso e a mão foi para a cintura.

-Você e um estranho se encontram em uma floresta após se tornarem fugitivos,e não sabem oque podem enfrentar alí. Vocês encontram uma mochila com algumas coisas mas você só aguenta carregar um item. Você pega o pacote mediano de ração de sobrevivência ou um facão de cozinha, Yin?

🔸×Reviro os olhos para o menor, tirando o casaco com capuz que eu usava, o deixando no canto junto da espada que eu achei que seria usada naquela aula, não iria tirar a blusa, até porque o tecido da qual utilizava era um próprio para exercícios, apenas subi um pouco as mangas e o sapato o qual estava usando ×

× Me aproximo para iniciar a prova, ignorando sua provocação, agarrando a corda, escuto atentamente o "enunciado" da pergunta que o professor ditava, pensei um pouco e logo solto minha resposta ×

-Se estamos em uma floresta, muito provavelmente é possível que tenha árvores frutíferas e animais os quais posso caçar, então eu escolho o facão de cozinha, assim dependendo da situação eu posso tanto me proteger quanto conseguir alimento cortando algum animal ou galho com fruta.

🔺|Ector abaixou o controle um suas mãos, um sorriso pequeno por baixo da máscara, satisfeito.|

-Correto hah - Haviam outros pontos além daquele, mas ele comentaría depois. - Gattô você tem permissão para passar seu parceiro para a próxima corda e espere sua pergunta...!

🔹「Gattô se joga na corda como um gato pula em lugares altos: com a certeza de que não vai cair. Segura em cima e logo enrola as pernas fazendo elas se apoiarem no último nó. Como é bom ser baixinho. A corda se movimenta o levando para o inicio do desafio」

\- ᴜᴜɪɪɪɪ~ - Ele fala baixo cinicamente como se estivesse num parque de diversões, mas na verdade só queria irritar o colega ao seu lado.

「O mais baixo agora observa a estrutura a sua frente, visando a altura, posições, partes fixas. Seus olhos treinados procurando locais seguros, mas não demora muito e o sensei chama à sua atenção, escolhendo quem vai responder a primeira pergunta. Ele estica o pescoço para observar o ruivo, seu corpo se sentindo a vontade com a pouca estabilidade da corda. Ector fala e a mente dele trabalha, antes do outro terminar o baixinho se adianta」

\- Eu--!.. Ah... - Não foi pra ele a pergunta. Revirou os olhos e olhou para o colega a seu lado.

「 "Vai riquinho, erra e cai ai.", ele sorriu com o pensamento, mas depois pensou que essa não era uma boa coisa pra acontecer ou ele que teria trabalho depois para ajudar o outro. A pergunta não era sua, mas ele pensa também, tentando imaginar o que o professor queria com elas. Lógico que Gattô pegaria o facão, rações tem gosto de bosta, mas nem era por isso. Fugitivos? E ainda.. Um estranho? Quem em sã consciência pegaria comida no lugar de algo pra se proteger? De qualquer forma, se fosse na vida real Gattô provavelmente pegaria a faca, mataria o estranho para não ser deletado para os ratos, e como não poderia levar a comida, comeria ela toda ali mesmo」

\- Olha, ele usa a cabeça.. ᴛᴀᴍʙᴇᴍ ᴄᴏᴍ ᴅᴜᴀꜱ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴇꜱ ᴛʀᴀʙᴀʟʜᴀɴᴅᴏ. - Ele ri quando o colega responde, logo depois vendo a reação do professor. Sentiu que o ruivo queria mais e se preparou pra lembrar disso na vez dele.

「O sensei deu a ordem, e missão dada é missão cumprida, mesmo o italiano não sendo da BOPE. Sabia que o colega podia facilmente pular para a frente com aquela distancia, mas o ruivo lá em baixo tinha algo em mente com isso então ele não ia contraria-lo, mas faria do seu jeito」

\- Tá pronto, princesa? - Ele pisca para o cabeludo, logo depois se ajeitando na corda. Ele nunca daria sua mão àquele menino estranho. Não. Dar a mão era um sinal íntimo demais para um ladrão, mas talvez... um empurrãozinho?

「Gattô se posiciona para a acobracia desnecessária do dia. Suas pernas já cruzadas reforçam a força sobre a corda, sua mão direita se solta, sua esquerda sendo o único ponto de apoio da parte de cima do seu corpo. Seu tórax curva para o lado, atrás do colega de quarto, sua mão destra pronta para empurrá-lo para frente」

\- Melhor esticar a mão. - Ele avisa, quando a sua palma se apoia nas costas do moreno. Ele pega um impulso médio, não antes de medir com o olhar a distância da outra corda e empurra, um swing perfeito que faria o colega ficar a poucos centímetros da corda a sua frente, tudo que precisaria fazer era segurar e passar pra ela.

\- Voa passarinho!! - Claro que ele não ia perder a oportunidade de zoar o colega. Gattô, volta a se apoiar firmemente na sua própria corda que balançava um pouco por causa da ação que fizera, depois olha pra o professor lá em baixo, os olhos brilhando de antecipação.

\- Manda, ꜱᴛᴀʟʟᴏɴᴇ. - Ele solta a gíria baixinha que as mulheres usavam na sua cidade quando viam um homem bonito, novo e forte pela rua, afinal esse não era o conceito exato de um garanhão?

🔸× tentava a todas custas a ignorar as provocações do menor, dando algumas reviradas de olho vez ou outra, mas franzo o cenho quando ele me perguntou se eu estava pronto ×

"Mas que porra ele vai fazer?"

×Minha dúvida é sanada quando o mesmo simplesmente me empurra para que eu chegue na próxima corda ×

\- Seu... Fēngkuáng de ăirén!

× Me agarro a corda, fazendo questão de ao me equilibrar mostrar ao menor meu lindíssimo dedo do meio, após isso, volto a minha atenção ao professor, esperando a próxima instrução ×

🔺|Óbvio que as alfinetadas dos dois garotos não passavam despercebidas. "Céus estou lidando com crianças..." pensava enquanto o de cabelos longos era passado para a outra corda.

Ele gravou os movimentos realizados com maestria pelo gatuno em sua mente, lembrando da visita ao seu escritório. Com certeza o garoto não percebeu quando Ector desviou o olhar um pouco embaraçado quando Gattô deu uma indireta para Yin, sobre suas "duas mentes".|

"𝐶𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑏𝑒, 𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑚 𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒..."

|Ele arqueou uma sobrancelia pelo "elogio" vindo do mais baixo. "Stallone...? Que seja". Levando a mão destra até o rosto ele abaixou a máscara, suavizou a expressão e sorriu fraco para o garoto, como se agradecesse. |

"𝑇𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑜𝑟 𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒 𝑠𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑧 𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑜𝑡𝑎?"

|Ele levantou a máscara novamente por conta do odor invadindo suas narinas, trocou a perna em que apoiava o peso e soltou a questão:

-Você está na cobertura de um prédio com o objetivo de assassinar um homem pela janela. Tem dois objetos para fuga em sua mochila, um walkie talkie e uma corda, qual dos dois você vai usar Gattô?

🔹「Gattô observa o pequeno sorriso do professor para ele e acaba curvando sua boca também.

"Cara legal, boladão... mas legal". Ele volta o olhar à frente para se gabar por ter recebido uma atenção do sensei, sim.. ele era infantil a esse ponto, mas recebe um dedão do outro」

「O baixinho ri do parceiro, mas não demora. Sua atenção entra em modo concentração assim que ouve a pergunta. Ele se balança na corda, para frente e para trás levemente, seu olhar sobe para o teto. Era louco a ponto de testar as amarras contra o ferro acima dele.」

「Então ele pensa:

Um assassino sempre tem um rota de fuga e isso era o que eles tinham em comum com os ladrões. Gattô era ambos, mas um lobo solitário. Quando planejava só podia contar com ele mesmo, por isso decorava mapas, vielas ou lugares suspensos onde poderia fugir com seu parkou, estilo homem-aranha. Numa situação real, ele usaria uma escada de incêndio para fugir do prédio, as escadas laterais eram mais escondidas e ele sairia dali rapidamente. Tinha certeza que existiam melhores formas de fugir do que aquelas que o professor havia lhe mandado escolher, mas então porque o outro havia dado tais opções?

Na opinião do Gattô a corda era dispensável, então nem cogitou a possibilidade de usá-la. Pensou no walkie-talkie por um momento, o que ele faria com isso? Ele olha para frente agora, sua sobrancelha arqueia.

Vê seu parceiro se segurando no nó a sua frente. Ele tinha uma boa resistência e era forte também, o tipo de pessoa que, se não fosse tão zuada mentalmente, Gattô poderia usar.

"Usar!", o menor abre os olhos no começo de sua epifania. Era verdade que ele não era bom em trabalhar com outros, mas aquelas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça:

“Espero que não tenham se esquecido do que eu falei sobre sermos uma equipe”

Gattô não tinha parceiros, as poucas pessoas que trabalharam com ele foram usadas pelo menor ou induzidas numa situação, muitas vezes para que elas levassem a culpa no final. Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto quando ele se virou para o professor」

\- Walkie-talkie. - Ele diz sem receio.

「O menino assistiu muitos filmes americanos de ladrões, roubos e assaltos. E sempre percebeu que eles tinham uma coisa em comum: um grupo. O suporte para as táticas de uma empreitada, a divisão das tarefas, o velho Bonnie & Clyde: eu assalto e você dirige. A parceria pura e plena que Gattô nunca havia experimentado e sempre recusou, mas agora talvez... com o parceiro certo, quem sabe?」

\- Todo assassino tem um plano de fuga. Assim que o trabalho tivesse sido feito, eu usaria o walkie-talkie para confirmar com meu... parceiro... - É, doeu falar aquilo, mas vamos engulir essa. - Para me buscar no ponto de encontro previamente marcado.

「Ele notou por fim que não era importante ali como você desceria do prédio, seja por escadas, elevador ou num pulo suicida, mas sim seu plano de fuga. E se sua linha de raciocínio estivesse certa, começou a entender um pouco sobre o que era aquela aula. Se não estivesse... bom, pelo menos irritaria o colega que ia ter que pensar duas vezes em acertar a próxima pergunta, já que Gattô teria que ajudá-lo a passar para a próxima corda e pela distância que se formava ficaria complicado, a possibilidade de derrubar o outro seria grande. 

De qualquer forma ele ganharia. Ele então encara o professor esperando a avaliação. Ele respondeu usando lógica e não a realidade de sua personalidade, aquilo machucou seu ego. Ter que escolher um parceiro à ficar sozinho, por um momento rezou para que tivesse escolhido errado」

🔺|Ector tinha seus olhos fixos em Gattô assim que mandou sua pergunta, vendo-o pensar em silêncio, tinha altas espectativas nele e sería uma pena ele errar por conta de sua personalidade.

"Excelente". Sabia que aquela não era a natureza do garoto, mas ele captou o conceito da questão perfeitamente, arrancando uma risada arrastada do ruivo. Se continuar assim logo a dupla conseguiria terminar o exercício sem ter que dar um mergulho naquela coisa.|

|A habilidade de se adaptar é indispensável em um assassino, queria muito desenvolver isso em seus alunos e imaginou que talvez o baixinho se sobressairia nesse quesito. Sua mão direita apertou o ar enquanto girava o pulso, mas parou na mesma hora em que percebeu que não estava segurando o bastão, a levando para traz da cabeça coçando os cabelos da nuca, desnorteado.

Consertou a postura balançando a cabeça para os lados e se direcionou aos garotos.|

-Correto, vamos logo com isso...! Yin passe seu parceiro para a corda ao seu lado e aguarde sua pergunta.

🔸-Hee...

"E Não é que o nanico sabe contar com uma equipe?"

-Bela resposta.

× Dou uma piscadinha para o menor, logo pensando em uma forma de trazê-lo para a próxima corda sem derruba-lo, mesmo eu querendo muito fazer isso ×

× Uma ideia veio a minha mente, apoiando meu pé direito no nó da corda, me viro para o menor, logo pegando impulso ao mover meu corpo para frente e para trás, para que com isso eu chegue perto do menor.×

×Quando já estava balançando o bastante para chegar perto do mesmo, estendo minha mão direita para o mesmo, enquanto me segurava com a esquerda e minhas pernas na minha corda×

\- Venha xiăozi, segura a mão do shūshu.

× claro, eu parecia patético daquele jeito, com a mão erguida Enquando balançava, apenas esperando que o menor se esbarrasse a mim para que eu o leve para a próxima corda×

🔹「Gattô ouve que está certo, infelizmente, mas claro que estava. Ele olha para o parceiro que o parabenizava, mas conseguiu sentir o veneno escorrer do elogio. A risada do ruivo lá embaixo também não passou despercebida, fazendo o ego do menor inflar um pouco. Ele observa o professor fazer um movimento estranho, mas logo depois o mesmo disfarça.

"Cara...esse cara.", enfim, a redundância. O ruivo então pede para que Yìn ajude Gattô e o baixinho espera então a ação do outro já pensando em como ferrar com o colega de quarto」

\- ᴀʜ ɴᴏɴ ɴᴏɴ. - O pequeno murmura, o sotaque carregado. Seu colega de quarto havia esticado a mão para ele enquanto se balança na intenção de fazê-lo segurar a destra dele, só que na cabeça de Gattô isso não daria certo.

「Segurar só por uma mão é loucura, e também tinha o fato dele não querer dar a mão ao outro. Então ele prefere seguir só metade do plano do cabeludo. Gattô balança sua corda, suas duas mãos bem firmes contra ela, mas ele afrouxa a pegada das pernas, quando ele faz o movimento para frente, Yìn faz um para trás na direção de Gattô, ambos se aproximando aos poucos até que Yìn chama por ele, com alguma piada que o italiano não entendeu. Tudo bem, ele responderia a altura. Quando o colega já está bem próximo, em vez de dar a mão, Gattô usa as pernas e 'amarra' elas na cintura do outro rapidamente, soltando sua corda e se agarrando na de Yìn no espaço abaixo da mão esquerda do mesmo」

\- Hi Lorenaaa~ - Gattô zoa o colega, seus rostos próximos, ele acaba dando uma risada alta pela cara que o outro fazia.

「Ele não demora muito, pois não sabia se aquela corda aguentava ambos. Sensei Ector era legal, mas Deus sabe que não dá pra confiar em ninguém naquela escola, ainda mais naquele material duvidoso, então rapidamente ele passa para a corda livre do lado usando sua esquerda para agarrá-la primeiro. Graças ao balanço que Yìn fez o movimento todo foi muito fácil de realizar e o fato do outro ser maior e forte o suficiente para aguentar o peso de Gattô também foi calculado. O baixinho ainda ria quando se firmou na sua corda, olhando do colega para o professor que provavelmente já estava cansado das infantilidades dos dois」

🔸× A ação do menor me surpreende, quando o mesmo se agarrou a mim eu tive que me segurar um pouco mais forte para que eu não perdesse o equilíbrio ×

"B-Báichī"

-C vai ver a Lorena daqui a pouco, ăirén!

× murmuro levemente envergonhado, logo o menor vai até sua própria corda, e eu espero a minha parar de balançar tanto para que eu fixasse meu olhar no professor ×

-Pronto, professor.

× respondo voltando a minha postura "impecavel", a espera do próximo questionário ×

🔺|Ector franziu as sobrancelias, surpreso e indignado, levantando a destra até o rosto para apertar a têmpora enquanto apertava os olhos. Como aquele pirralho poderia ser tão impetulante? Aquilo trazia memórias...

Ele negou duas vezes com a cabeça baixa, refletindo sobre as ações dos meninos, mas logo retomou sua postura, suspirando com calma. |

\- Vamos logo com isso se vocês não estiverem afim de dar um mergulho. Chgh Ghrrn...

|Ele limpou a garganta, não é como se não estivesse acostumado a falar mais alto que o comum, mas estava fazendo um pouco mais de esforço pela distância dos alunos, e aquilo lhe cansava a garganta. "Vish...Tomara que essa não dê tanto trabalho..."

-Yin, você está com um grupo de pessoas próximas, em um jogo de esconde-esconde onde apenas um vai sobreviver. O "pique" fica com o pegador, que é passado para outra pessoa apenas quando seus olhos se encontrarem, por meio de um capacete eletrônico ligado por um fio a um colar de choque que fica preso ao pescoço de cada jogador.

A pessoa que estiver com o pique sobrevive no fim do jogo, enquanto o colar mata as outras que deviam se esconder. Mas então isso significa que o pegador deve se esconder dos outros para sobreviver, enquanto eles tentam tomar seu "pique", porém você não quer ser o culpado pela morte de seus amigos e pretende achar uma solução.

Antes do jogo iniciar há uma mesa com alguns objetos, você escolhe o alicate, o facão ou uma chave de fenda?

🔸× O professor começa a ditar a questão, eu o escuto com atenção, franzindo o cenho vez ou outra, Aquilo é novo ×

"Pessoas próximas? Tipo, amigos? Aí é foda, não é como se eu não já tivesse tido um amigo, mas a família Cage matou ele sem mais nem menos um dia... Pobre ho, ah, mas faz tempo já, nem sinto mais nada"

× Balanço levemente na corda, eu não tinha a intenção de demorar para responder, mas eu realmente gostaria de dar uma resposta boa dessa vez, já que a minha anterior foi meio vaga ×

"Vamos analisar a situação Yìn, estou cheio de pessoas aparentemente próximas, ou seja, amigos, provavelmente eu tenho que achar uma solução onde eu salve os amigos e me salve, ja que qualquer um pode me matar, tem alicate, chave de fenda e um facão, o alicate e a chave de fenda podem ser usadas como sabotagem, mas, não daria para usar o alicate no fio, já que provavelmente eu tomaria um choque, mas talvez a chave de fenda daria para eu tirar o colar, dependendo de como que é o mesmo-"

× escuto bem baixo um "ta, tá, cala a boca vadiazinha, minha vez agora", fechou meus olhos e já não tinha mais controle de meu corpo ×

¤ transição de mudança ¤

× Abro os olhos, soltando um 'tsc' baixinho, parando para pensar, a situação não era tão difícil assim, esse Lucius é um baiotola e tanto, olho para o ruivo a baixo de nós, "medonho" ×

"Por mim, eu mesmo matava todos ali, mas provavelmente o professor não aceitará essa resposta, gay"

-Bom, eu escolho a chave de fenda, me esconderei em um lugar que é provável que ninguém procuraria e como o senhor não especificou como que é o colar de choque, eu deduzirei que é um daqueles que mostram em filmes, os mesmos tem uma trava de segurança com formato retangular atrás, eu utilizo a chave de fenda para poder me desprender daquilo, é provável também que o capacete dê para tirar após isso.

× Dou uma pausa na minha resposta, dando um suspiro ×

-Como tenho que ajudar as pessoas também, eu tentaria fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz em mim neles, girar com a chave de fenda a trava de segurança, mas não todos ao mesmo tempo, e nem olhando em seus olhos, provavelmente eu os puxaria por trás, os levaria para o esconderijo um por um e os soltaria do colar do mesmo jeito que eu me soltei, girando a trava de segurança, ou algo assim, mas isso depende apenas do modelo do colar de choque...

× me dou de cínico, bom, se me perguntarem como sei daquilo da trava de segurança era provável que eu não poderia responder, até porque eu já utilizei em pessoas e já foram utilizados em mim, mas os em mim não tinha uma potência tão forte, já que era alterada, mas era do mesmo modelo ×

-Se não fosse pela possível condição de não deixar ninguém morrer, eu provavelmente escolheria o facão e mataria qualquer um que se aproximasse e não olharia para o rosto de nenhum deles, assim eu não sentiria o "pesar" de suas mortes.

× Dou de ombros, estava ficando entediado com aquilo.

"Aff, cadê a matança? Só queria derrubar esse anão piadista" ×

🔺|Ector estreitou os olhos, percebendo uma mudança na aura de Yin. Sua voz havia engrossado e carregava um tom arrogante. "Ótimo. era disso que ele tava falando então...". Gattô provavelmente se referiu àquilo quando o visitou, "isso vai acabar se tornando um problema aqui..."|

|Os olhos severos de cor turquesa encararam o menino de volta, hostis como se ele pudesse escalar a estrutura que segurava aquelas cordas apenas para derrubar o garoto com as próprias mãos. Ele ergueu o dispositivo e apertou, fazendo a corda de Yin subir e diminuir seu espaço.|

|Estava sobre controle, mas odiava traição,por mais que ele tenha enganado centenas ao longo de sua vida, nunca traíra seu próprio grupo. Humanos não foram criados para viver sozinhos, e se você quisesse sobreviver nesse meio, alguém, ao menos um alguém, você tinha de confiar.|

|Sua voz calma mudou para um tom bruto, se pronunciando:

-Você está errado. - Disse sério, trocando o olhar para o gatuno - Responda a mesma pergunta... Agora.

🔹「Gattô havia irritado o colega do jeito que planejou.

"Ah, que dia bom..", ele pensa enquanto tenta ficar confortável na corda, enrolando suas pernas na mesma. O Sensei limpa a garganta e Gattô se prepara para a próxima pergunta. O Yìn responderia aquela. Pensou que seria legal se ele errasse, mas aí pensou de novo e não né? Ia sobrar pra ele」

\- Hn. - O baixinho ouve com atenção, tentando montar o cenário na sua cabeça. Existiam poucas brincadeiras de criança que ele não conhecia, afinal uma mãe com nove filhos precisava se virar como pode.

「Lembrou da mãe e automaticamente da macarronada que ela fazia aos domingos, puxou o ar como se pudesse sentir o cheiro da comida, mas um odor podre invadiu sua garganta no lugar o tirando dos pensamentos confortáveis bem no momento que o seu colega abre os olhos e, para descontentamento de Gattô, não era bem... o colega... ali」

\- Ah... ᴀᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇᴜ ᴀ ᴍᴀʀɢᴀʀɪᴅᴀ. - Mas que momento merda pro boçal surgir não é mesmo? Os olhos de Gattô murcham lateralmente. Só de ouvir o outro falar te dava mais enjoo que o cheiro da piscina.

「Ele agora ouve a resposta bosta que o cabeludo dava, seu olhar indo para o ruivo lá embaixo como se o avisasse do que estava acontecendo, mas notou que o professor já havia notado no momento que seus olhos se estreitaram. Pensou em deixar que o ruivo lidasse com isso, mas aí a usurpadora disse que "mataria qualquer um..", completamente desnecessário, afinal ele já havia dado a resposta, que por sinal foi péssima, não precisava falar alto o que ele realmente faria. Notou que a atitude do outro havia irritado o professor por algum motivo, e quando o mais velho informou o resultado ao colega do seu lado, fazendo sua corda subir, Gattô moveu sua perna e deu um chute leve no imbecil duas caras」

\- Seu cabinotto! - Ele disse alto, claramente com raiva. O outro pelo menos prestou atenção sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava?

Ou a parte intelectual ficava apenas na outra personalidade? Não teve tempo pra pensar, a 'bomba' havia passado para ele.

\- Sabotagem.. - Gattô respondeu quase em cima da deixa do professor, seus olhos piscando ao mesmo tempo que controlava sua respiração, encarava o colega de corda ainda, apesar de ser o sensei aguardando a resposta.

「Só então o baixinho percebe que não havia dado uma resposta completa. Ele balança a cabeça, depois olha para o homem lá embaixo. Suas mãos se agarravam na corda com força, a força necessária para dar um murro na cara de alguém.... alguém né?」

\- Digo, eu sabotaria o jogo. - Ele engole, sua fala acompanhando seu raciocínio agora. - Com um alicate.

「Imaginou seus irmãos quando brincava de pique, se estivessem nessa situação seria fácil para o gatuno surrupiar um alicate e desconectar todos os fios antes do jogo começar. Sem conexão entre capacete e colar, sem choque. Não importa quem vença no final, ninguém morreria. O enunciado da questão era só uma grande história, para desfocar do óbvio, ou assim o menino pensava」

\- Antes de começar, eu desconectaria todos os fios. - Ele olha para o parceiro agora. - Afinal, não importa quem vencesse, nenhum dos meus irmãos morreria. - Sua imaginação vaza para a fala, ele pisca e depois diz de novo se corrigindo ao voltar o olhar para o professor.

\- Digo... ninguém morreria.

「Gattô respira e imaginou errar a questão só por um momento. Se ele errasse jurou que se jogaria em cima do menino ao seu lado e derrubaria o riquinho de lá de cima, um traste desse que não devia nem saber como usar aquele tipo de ferramentas porque provavelmente recebeu tudo na mão desde pequeno e trabalho braçal devia ter passado longe daquelas mãos de princesa que folheava livro de milhões de dólares... Ele realmente irritava o menor a ponto dele querer matá-lo」

🔺-Está certo. - Não se importou muito com a enrolação do garoto, mas não quis dar tempo pra que pensassem muito. - Yin passe ele para a próxima corda! E não se esqueça que se você deixá-lo cair haverão consquências, vocês não esqueceram do que eu disse, esqueceram?

"𝑇𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑜𝑟 𝑣𝑜𝑐𝑒 𝑛𝑎𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑢 𝑞𝑢𝑎𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑒𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑎..."

-O que? - O ruivo começou a murmurar sozinho, franzindo as sobrancelias sem tirar os olhos dos garotos. - Ah sim, é o seguinte...Eu costumo fazer algo para relaxar após as aulas, gosto de praticar tacadas... - Ele se dirigia aos alunos com seu carisma voltando ao de sempre.

\- Mas...O taco de ferro é forte demais para uma bola comum, entããão aquele que derrubar o colega na água vai ter o prazer de oferecer a sua cabeça como minha nova bola de baseball!

-Então por favor tenham cuidado! - Ele sorriu gentil no intuito de encorajar os rapazes, balançando os braços para eles.

\- Obrigada por me lembrar cara... - Murmurou acariciando a nuca.

"𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒"

🔸"Eu errei?"

× Me martelava mentalmente, é, eu realmente deveria ter deixado com o Lucius essa resposta, sua inteligência é maior que a minha, eu meio que estava cagando para sua recapitulação, mas que se foda, pelo menos não fui jogado para aquela água suja, ignoro o chute do anão, ele teria o dele mais tarde. 

  
"Pensei que com a alicate eu tomaria choque, já que foi a única coisa que eu prestei a atenção daquele bostinha, mas provavelmente ele iria chegar a conclusão logo após analisar todos os objetos que ela seria a melhor escolha, merda"×

-Hee...

× "Então ele tem irmão né, seria uma pena se acontecesse algo com eles algum dia"

Solto uma risadinha baixa, me ajeitando novamente na corda, já que quando a mesma foi suspensa eu fiquei de mal jeito por não estar esperando por aquilo ×

-Shì de, shì de, já entendi.

× Reviro os olhos, me balançando na corda para pegar velocidade, olhando para o menor em seguida ×

-Vai pular em mim para eu te levar para outra corda de novo ou prefere que eu lhe empurre?

× estalo a língua, pegando velocidade, apenas esperando a resposta do menor, que dependendo de sua resposta eu tentaria fazer o contrário dela×

\- Ou prefere ir estilo Tarzan com eu te segurando pela cintura igual ele segura a princesa?

× Dou uma lambidinha em meus lábios, soltando uma risada em seguida ×

🔹「O mais baixo arqueia a sombrancelha estranhando um pouco da atitude do mais velho. Ele parecia falar sozinho, respondendo perguntas que ninguém tinha feito... Provavelmente era coisa da cabeça de Gattô. Ele então ouve o colega, seu olhar se estreitando」

\- Empurre.

「Gattô rosna. Seu ódio estampado no rosto. Ele continua fixo na corda. Mãos e pernas entrelaçados, segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas na verdade era a vida do outro que estava em perigo, pois caso se soltasse desceria o cacete no chinês, mesmo caindo na piscina, com punição ou sem. Esperaria o outro lhe empurrar, seja pelas costas ou puxando sua corda para frente, qualquer coisa além disso e o italiano viraria um soco na cara do cabeludo, aquela aula estaria perdida」

\- Vou repetir. 𝗘𝗺𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗿𝗲. - Ele enfatiza a última palavra. Vendo o chinês balançar desnecessáriamente, uma vez que estavam lado a lado. Aguardaria a ação do outro, e caso tudo desse certo sua mão esquerda estaria preparada quando se sentisse seguro o suficiente para estica-lá segurando então a corda à sua frente.

🔸- Que peninha...

× Me movo com a minha corda, para chegar perto do mesmo, fingi que iria empurra-lo, mas o agarro pela cintura, ignorando sua movimentação para que eu o solte, e o levo até sua corda, espero o mesmo segura-la e volto novamente para meu lugar, só faltei mesmo dar um tapinha em sua bunda, algum dia eu faço.

"Professor esquizofrênico, falando sozinho" ×

-Pode me espancar professor, não sou eu mesmo que sentirei dor depois.

× com um sorriso sinico, tento provocar o professor, mesmo que não seja efetiva ×

{ _Nessa parte do jogo uma das meninas que respondia ao desafio ao lado da dupla masculina, cai na água_ }

//Manon Mizuhara começará a responder aqui//

🔺|Estava prestes a permitir que Manon fosse para a próxima corda quando se ouviu o som de pele se arrastando contra os fios crespos da corda. Chikara havia deslizado até o último nó, suas mãos avermelhadas e os braços tensionados pela força que fazia estavam vacilando. Trevor olhou para cima, a menina se debatendo só piorava a situação e ela estava muito abaixo para alcançar as mãos de Manon caso ela decidisse ajudar.

Até que não houve mais força.

Seu grito ecoou pelo lugar enquanto ela caía, seguido do som da água espirrando e, queimando? Ah sim... Havia se esquecido desse outro detalhe. "Que cabeça a minha...".|

\- Pessoal um dos componentes da piscina é ácido clorossulfúrico, por isso todos os equipamentos aqui são de aço, me desculpem por não avisar...- Ector acenou para os alunos tentando ter sua atenção, enquanto o corpo da garota era corroído em segundos.

Aquilo deve ter acabado com seus nervos, então provavelmente ela não sentiu dor, mas ainda assim era uma morte horrenda. A água borbulhava e soltava vapor no local em que ela havia caído, diminuindo até voltar à superfície estável quando o ultimo pedacinho de osso foi desintegrado.

-Lamento...- Ele abaixou a cabeça, levando a destra até o peito como se seu coração estivesse com dor, mas em seguida seu punho se levantou para cima. - Não vamos apostar para ver quem aguenta mais entãão continuando...- Ergueu o rosto para Gatto abaixando o punho, a expressão calma ainda que seu olhar fosse férvido.

\- Passe a sua colega Gatto, já que Yin acabou de te ajudar. -Manon estava á uma distância de três cordas à esquerda de Gatto, uma para trás. Ou seja, ele estava uma corda á frente, mas lateralmente havia um bom espaço.

-Se quiser pular para uma corda da esquerda ou direita não é necessário que Yin te leve, essa regra só vale para frente e para trás. Mas saiba que não pode se distanciar dele lateralmente já que precisar avançar para frente. Manon também não pode se movimentar sozinha para os lados pois apenas a pessoa que vai ajudar tem essa permissão.

🔹「Gattô deixa que seu colega o arraste pela cintura contra sua vontade. Foi aceitável, mais aceitável que o que o baixinho fez antes com o colega. Ele alcança sua corda sem dificuldade, se agarrando na mesma logo depois. Ele já ia fazer uma piada com a provocação que o cabeludo fizera, mas ouve um grito seguido de 'splash' na água da piscina」

\- Eita! - Ele olha para o seu lado esquerdo, onde as duas meninas bonitas de antes faziam seu desafio também... Pera... Duas?... Mas só tinha uma?! Os olhos de Gattô correm para água verde... ou que era verde, agora borbulhava, um tom carmesin surgindo aos poucos do lugar onde uma das garotas havia caído.

\- ᴇ ᴠᴏᴄê ᴀᴠɪꜱᴀ ᴀɢᴏʀᴀ? - Ele murmura quando o sensei lá embaixo fala sobre o componente super legal que tinha na piscina.

「Quantas vezes Gattô havia pensado em cair naquela piscina levando consigo seu colega de quarto? A situação toda é insana. Pior que ele não conseguia nem se lembrar do rosto da menina que caiu. Ele levanta o olhar para a garota que sobrou. Estava a três cordas de distância e duas para trás. Não conseguia ver a expressão dela direito, mas qualquer um ficaria puto... com o professor. Pelo menos Gattô estava, não lembrar de uma informação daquelas?

"MANOOOO DO CÉU!", ele pensa assim que o professor diz que lamenta logo mandando o baixinho buscar a outra menina. Sério aquele cara tinha uma personalidade sinistra, ao mesmo tempo que parecia camarada, tinha um puta sangue frio」

\- Então... ᴏᴋ. ꜰᴀᴢᴇʀ ᴏ Qᴜᴇ. - Ele diz no misto de resposta e murmúrio.

「Gattô crava os olhos na morena, não poderia passar para trás, mas poderia passar para o lados. E pela localização dela, era correto afirmar que havia acertado a sua primeira pergunta, pois ainda estava na primeira corda, que ótimo, só que não. Ok. Hora da segunda acrobacia desnecessária do dia. Gattô pega impulso para o lado, assim que alcança uma corda ele se segura nela e pega impulso para a outra. Fez isso até chegar na corda em frente a garota. Assim que se ajeita, ele pisca para a maior, quase como se pergunta-se a ela se estava pronta」

\- Vai ter que confiar. - Ele começa. Pedir isso para alguém sem conhecer a pessoa era impossível, mas não naquela situação. Não ali, onde Gattô não ia se deixar cair nem fudendo, e a morena saberia disso só de olhar nos olhos dele. - Eu vou me balançar até você... de costas. Vou dar um impulso longo, não se preocupe. - Ele precisaria do impulso, pois a garota estava a dois espaços de corda de distância. - Pule em mim, se prenda em mim como puder. Assim te levo para frente e depois para o lado, beleza?

「Ele pensou em esperar a resposta da menina, mas quanto mais tempo perdiam, pior ficava se equilibrar ali. O menino era acostumado a saltar, pular e se pendurar em lugares duvidosos, mas todo corpo tinha um limite. Eles tinham que ser rápidos e sair dali o quanto antes. Ele fica de costas para a morena, desce o corpo pela corda, aproveitando seu comprimento para ao se impussionar cobrir o espaço entre ambos com perfeição.

Ele sobe os pés para o último nó da corda, como se eles se juntassem numa reza, a posição que seu corpo curva é a mesma da de um pai quando se agacha no chão para que seu filho suba nas costas, então ele balança, se aproximando cada vez mais da outra. Só dessa forma ele cumpriria as regras do jogo, teria que ser ele a passar ela pra frente e para o lados, ela não podia se movimentar sem ajuda de alguém e depois dali o processo seria simples. Pularia de macaquinho para os lados até chegar na corda antes da dele, se impulsionaria para trás para ela alcançar a corda de trás, na mesma direção horizontal do Yìn, e pronto. Depois ele pularia para o lado voltando a seu lugar inicial, completando o Manon-Gattô-Yin, sendo Gattô o único a frente dos outros alunos」

◾×Ouvir que a resposta estava correta foi mais do que gratificante. Lembrou até de alguns momentos com Kayn. O sensei pediu sem demora para que Chikara ajudasse Manon a passar para a próxima corda, porém ele estava com pressa e já deu a próxima pergunta. Ele sabia que as duas garotas estavam por um fio de tão cansadas.

Manon já estava se preparando para receber a ajuda e usando todos os neurônios para pensar na resposta da pergunta que o professor havia dado, quando Chikara deslizou pela corda caindo na piscina.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão devagar aos olhos de Manon, pensou em tentar segurá-la, mas foi tarde demais. A última coisa que ouviu foi o grito da garota.

Chikara virou… Nada. O professor falou o que tinha na piscina como se não fosse nada demais. ×  
–Filho… de.. uma.. puta. —Manon nem teve tempo de sentir pena da ex parceira, porque estava com ódio do professor que estava tentando matar os próprios alunos.

×Em pensar que eu quase me joguei por nada..” Saber que a piscina continha ácido fez Manon arranjar forças que nem sabia que ainda tinha. O professor ao mesmo tempo que parecia sentido pela perda de uma aluna, parecia achar legal a situação. Notar isso fez Manon achar ele extremamente atraente.

“Porque eu sempre tenho que ter uma queda pelos psicopatas?” Se perguntava incrédula consigo mesma.

Gatto agora estava responsável por ajudar a única garota restante. Ela sequer lembrava da presença dos garotos. Manon olhou para a quantidade de cordas que separava do seu novo parceiro. Olhou para ele quase querendo desistir e se matar.

Porém, ele veio como um macaco se agarrando sem problemas nas cordas ásperas. Ele para na frente de Manon soltando uma piscadela para a mesma. Mizuhara riu achando graça pelo fato de que os dois estavam a um passo da morte e ele mesmo assim arranjou tempo para flertes de brincadeira.

Gatto pediu para que Manon confiasse nele e se fosse em outra situação, ela teria rido da cara dele. Mas agora, ela sabia que nenhum dos dois estavam afim de morrer e por isso ele faria de tudo para chegar até o final.

Enquanto ele falava o que ia fazer, ela olhou mais uma vez para baixo e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela sentiu um pouco de medo. Se morresse, bom, ela iria para o inferno. Mas não havia mais nada na terra que a prendesse, mas ainda assim faria de tudo para não cair.

Ele fica de costas descendo até o último nó da corda e logo depois se impulsionou para trás dando proximidade suficiente para que Manon agarrasse seus ombros passando os braços em volta do pescoço deixando as pernas pendendo por um tempo, mas logo prendendo as pernas em volta da cintura do menor. ×

–Se você conseguir me levar até lá… Eu prometo fazer qualquer coisa que você me pedir.— Disse ela descansando a testa na cabeça dele no pouco tempo que tinha. Ela estava cansada. Exausta. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

×Ele foi se agarrando nas cordas chegando até uma corda à frente de onde Manon ficaria. Ela tirou um braço que estava em volta do pescoço dele para virar o tronco o suficiente para conseguir segurar na corda quando fosse a hora.

Gatto não precisou falar nada. Ele se impulsionou para trás e ela sabia que precisava agarrar a corda com todas as forças, e assim o fez, prendeu as mãos no segundo nó dando um suspiro de alívio.

Queria agradecê-lo, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Manon ficou na mesma direção horizontal do outro garoto de cabelos grandes. ×

🔸"É, é melhor eu vazar, ácido clorossulfúrico? É o que eu uso para esconder corpos, nem fodendo, se eu continuar errando, eu mato não só a mim como o Lucius, eu queria matar ele, mas eu não caralho, falow Lucius, tua vez agora meu chapa"

~Transição~

× olhava levemente horrorizado para a piscina, e um tanto quanto confuso, por estar atrás do menor e com a corda encurtada ×

"Eu errei? Mas eu nem respondi"

× coço levemente minha nuca enquanto analisava a situação ×

"A outra menina morreu bem diante de nossos olhos, então esse líquido é realmente ácido clorossulfúrico... e eu pensando em tacar o Gattô lá em baixo por estar me irritando, não quero matar ele, ainda"

× me seguro mais forte na corda, não quero morrer agora, e farei de tudo para não errar a próxima pergunta, olho do professor para os outros dois alunos que restavam além de mim ×

-Como que vai ser agora, ein?

× murmuro para mim mesmo, querendo que aquela aula acabe logo ×

🔹「Deu certo, e como você ousou duvidar? Afinal ele era o Gattô, o Rei delas.

"Tá, não é pra tanto... ah, merda, agora sou eu que tô falando sozinho... ESSA PORRA PEGA!"

Calma Gattô, você só tá pensando. Deixa eu narrar aqui e fica na sua. Enfim, o baixinho levou a morena até o seu destino final com perfeição, como um piloto pousa uma aeronave em emergência e salva a todos. Tudo bem que quando ela saltou para suas costas o menino viu a morte de perto, não porque a outra era pesada, mas porque já estava quase no limite da corda.

Maaaas não vamos pensar nisso. Gattô volta a sua corda, na frente, se sentindo superior, como se tivesse ganho um prêmio... De certa forma ele ganhou, não havia respondido a garota antes devido a concentração acumulada para a acrobacia, mas anotou mentalmente o que ela falou.

"Faria qualquer coisa né... Hohoho", pensou agora confortável na sua corda, o único a frente e o único ainda intacto na rodada de perguntas. Olhou para o lado e pra sua surpresa o colega havia 'retornado'」

\- Bem vindo de volta ao inferno, princesa. - Ele dizia olhando para trás visando o semblante do outro que parecia completamente perdido. Sorte dele que não havia desmaiando na troca com a usurpadora... Que pena né.

🔺-Ótimo trabalho Gatto, Manon!-Ector sorriu de lado por baixo da máscara, vendo os dois voltarem para a posição próximos à Yin. Foi uma sacada esperta do gatuno de levar a garota nas costas, já que não havia uma regra de 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘰 se deve ajudar o parceiro a se locomover, então não tinha problema algum em carregá-lo, isso é, se você tiver força para isso.

Mas eles já estavam pendurados a tempo o suficiente para perderem as forças e caírem por conta própria, assim como aconteceu com Chikara. "O melhor é acabarmos com isso logo..."

-Escuta aqui rapaziada...! - Levou as mãos curvadas em formato de parêntesis até os cantos da boca para amplificar sua voz. - O barato é louco e o processo e lento, vamos acelerar isso aí, tive uma idéia. -Aquele cheiro nojento estava lhe dando nos nervos já, não queria nem imaginar como deveria ser a sensação lá de cima. Ele abaixou as mãos e olhou para o garoto de cabelos longos ao perceber que sua aura havia mudado mais uma vez.

\- A partir de agora..........(pausa drámatica)..A pessoa que acertar a pergunta salvará a seus colegas, ou seja, todos vão poder sair da atividade. Porém, caso responda incorretamente não importa em qual nó esteja, a pessoa vai cair e irei passar outra questão para o próximo. Por favooor não falhem e,... - ele diminuiu o tom de sua voz, um pequeno sorriso repuxando seus lábios.

\- Que Juni os abençõe...Ou talvez amaldiçoe.

|Ector dobrou o braço direito sobre a barriga para apoiar o cotovelo esquerdo e tocar o próprio queixo com a ponta dos dedos, ele não poderia voltar em sua palavra depois do anúncio. Para ele, declarar em voz alta faz de suas palavras um decreto.|

\- Você "estuda" - Fez sinal de aspas- em uma grande universidade, localizada em uma ilha, e recebeu a ordem para sequestrar e descartar 6 corpos de alunos, dois por noite dentro do prazo de três noites. Você sabe que não consegue fazer isso sozinho então já tenha em mente que tem um comparsa, precisa de ajuda para matar e descartar as vítimas. São duas observações portanto, duas respostas.

\- A primeira pergunta é qual método você vai usar para assassinar cada um, independente da ordem:

A) Veneno de uma aranha-armadeira / Tiro com silenciador / Pancada na cabeça.

Ou

B) Cianeto / Asfixia / Pancada na cabeça.

\- E me diga qual método usou para descartá-los:

A) Enterrar longe / forjar um suicídio deixando o corpo enforcado numa corda em uma árvore / Atear ao fogo.

Ou

B) Em uma mala / Realizar procedimento de necrópsia e comercializar os órgãos / Atear ao fogo.

\- Responda, Yin.

🔸× Ignoro o menor, sinceramente eu esperava não ser escolhido para a próxima pergunta ×

"Por favor quem for escolhido, responda certo, nunca te pedi nada"

× brincadeiras a parte, presto a atenção em casa palavra do professor, mesmo que eu não fosse escolhido, se a pessoa errasse, é provável que eu que teria que responder, ledo engano meu ×

"Eu te odeio Deus, filho da puta, pensei que estava do meu lado!"

× Suspiro, começando a analisar a pergunta, pensando em qual seria a melhor resposta.×

"A forma de sequestro pode ser com sonífero, eu e meu comparsa podemos emboscar as vítimas, aplicar o sonífero ou em uma seringa, aplicando em uma veia no pescoço Ou líquido em um pano, a 'operação' seria melhor ser feita a noite, assim, caso a gente fosse visto, seria difícil sermos reconhecidos, se utilizarmos máscaras e capuz pra isso, assim, basta levá-la para o local onde será 'executado'"

× penso nos 6 métodos para matar que o professor ditou, não eram ruins, mas depende de como que ele for feito ×

"Observando a alternativa A, eu logo digo que nem fodendo que eu vou escolher a da aranha, não sei como que vai ser aplicado o veneno, e eu não vou mexer com aranha nenhuma, o tiro não é algo que qualquer um possa fazer, alem do mais, caso o corpo for encontrado, com certeza vão procurar a arma, e se não for descartada de forma correta seremos pegos, pancada na cabeça é a única opção que tem nas 2 respostas, então, deve ser a única dessas que é boa, a B parece bem mais sensata em minha opinião, cianeto, a melhor opção para a morte das 2 pessoas do dia seria tranca-las no local e deixá-las morrer inalando a fumaça do cianeto, matando 2 coelhos em uma cajadada só, asfixia, essa pode ser eficaz e cooperar para o método de discartei da alternativa a, de forjar suicídio, posso utilizar da mesma corda que iria forjar o suicídio para enforcar as vítimas, e na hora de discarte, vai parecer que houve um suicídio duplo."

× Sorrio já tendo minha resposta pronta. ×

\- O senhor me deu alternativas bem interessantes, bom, vou começar a minha resposta colocando um contexto, assim eu não me perco na minha explicação.

× Suspiro, estava meio nervoso, mas tinha certeza de minha resposta ×

-Estou em uma universidade em uma ilha, me mandam sequestrar e matar 6 pessoas ao todo, em 3 dias, 2 em cada dia, suponho que tenho que fazer isso sem ter nenhuma suspeita em minha pessoa, ou seja, devo fazer isso de forma cautelosa, eu optaria para que eu e o meu comparsa saíssemos a noite para sequestrar as pessoas, utilizando de sonífero para que as mesmas não resistam e assim deixar, de certa forma mais fácil a locomoção da pessoa até o local onde iremos matá-la, além de que, a noite, com certeza tem lugares que podemos passar sem sermos percebidos.

× Dou uma pausa para pegar um pouco de ar, aquele cheiro da piscina já estava me fazendo querer vomitar e eu tentava a todo custo utilizar do método que me foi ensinado de respirar sem sentir um cheiro desagravel, esse era utilizado para quando eu tinha alguma prova de resistência onde o odor era desagradável de mais, mas limita minha respiração. ×

\- Para matar, escolho a alternativa B, utilizando no primeiro dia o método de pancada na cabeça, já que é o método que persiste nas 2 alternativas, não deve ter erro, eu e meu comparsa iremos colocar as vítimas com a boca aberta em um degrau, as prendendo contra a mesma, logo com um bastão de ferro, atingirmos um pouco a cima da nuca das mesmas com força, assim fazendo elas quebrarem a mandíbula e terem traumatismo craniano, é um método que a yakuza já usou bastante para traidores, podemos forjar que as mesmas tinham conexão com a mesma e assim foram mortos por trairem a mesma.

× Solto um pigarro, prosseguindo em seguida ×

-No segundo dia, a causa da morte de ambas as vítimas será de asfixia, eu e meu comparsa utilizaremos de cordas para enforcar as vítimas.

× Torço o nariz, encarando o professor ×

\- E no terceiro, mas não menos importante, utilizarei do cianeto para matar as vítimas, o cianeto pode ser encontrado facilmente de várias formas, mas a substância que utilizarei para o assassinato será na queimação de seda, fazendo com que as vítimas, trancadas em um espaço fechado, inalem a fumaça e morram de parada respiratória.

× Coço levemente a nuca, engolindo em seco em seguida ×

-A alternativa de descarte que eu utilizarei é a letra A, No Descarte do primeiro dia, eu e meu comparsa iremos enterrar as vítimas em um lugar afastado, onde com antencendencia já havíamos deixado um lugar para enterra-los. No segundo, Forjaremos um suicídio duplo, com a corda as quais as mesmas foram enforcadas, iremos pendura-las em árvores próximas, assim forjando o suicidio, deixando cartas forjadas desse suicídio. E no terceiro, iremos atear fogo, mas iremos fazer com que fosse acidental, utilizando de máscara de gás, entrariamos no local, retiraremos a seda queimada, arrumarimos a posição das vítimas e com um bujão de gás, vazariamos gás e antes de sairmos, um de nós jogará um isqueiro acesso junto com um cigarro dentro da sala.

-Todos os dias que ocorreram os assassinatos, eliminaremos as provas que poderiam nos incriminar, assim completando a missão.

× Nervoso, esperava que o professor me dissesse se minha resposta estava certa ou errada

"Eu te vejo no inferno, pai"

Era só o que eu pensava, caso eu tivesse errado ×

◾×Gatto voltou para sua corda olhando para trás e falando algo para o cabeludo ao meu lado. Sinceramente, Manon não conseguia pensar e nem ouvir mais nada.

O professor parecia ansioso e cansado, assim como os alunos. “..todos vão poder sair da atividade. Porém, caso responda incorretamente não importa em qual nó esteja, a pessoa vai cair e irei passar outra questão para o próximo.” Manon queria beijar o professor por estar adiantando a aula que parecia um parto de tão longo e difícil.

“Quem caralhos era Juni?” Manon se perguntava fazendo uma careta.

O professor deu a próxima pergunta para Yin. Manon deu um suspiro aliviada, ela não tava muito bem para usar os únicos neurônios restantes. Yin passou um tempo pensando e logo depois respondeu. O raciocínio dele parecia fazer sentido, apesar de ter enrolado, ainda assim parecia ser a resposta correta e torceu para que Ector achasse o mesmo que ela.

A cada segundo que passava, as mãos ficavam mais escorregadias e feridas por causa do atrito com as fibras ásperas da corda. As pernas queimavam de tão cansadas. Manon olhou para baixo mais uma vez se perguntando se seria tão ruim assim cair na piscina e derreter em ácido clorossulfúrico.

Sim. Definitivamente seria péssimo morrer desse jeito. Mizuhara olhou para o colega ao lado. Não o conhecia e nem pretendia conhecê-lo, mas não queria vê-lo morrer e se tornar um nada como a outra.

“Vamos, professor. Sei que não nos odeia tanto assim uh..” ×

🔹「O barato é realmente é louco, mas aquele professor era mais e ouvi-lo acelerar o processo fez o corpo de Gattô relaxar, apesar da tensão que estava sendo ter que segurar na corda por tanto tempo. Suas mãos vermelhas pela pressão. Suas pernas vez ou outra balançava, trocando de posição para que não tivesse cãibras. Quando o sensei deu a pergunta final por um momento ele desejou que fosse ele a responder, mas foi o seu colega de quarto que recebeu a honra. Por hora foi o melhor, afinal o cabinotto já havia retornardo ao seus estado 'normal' e se por acaso errasse a pergunta, bem... um rico a menos no mundo não faria mal a ninguém não é mesmo?」

\- Hn...

「Ele pensava, já imaginando qual seria a resposta. Caso o cabeludo errasse, provavelmente seria a vez dele de responder, mas se não fosse, ele assim pediria, nada contra a garota, mas se era pra se salvar ele não deixaria na mão de ninguém além dele. O outro faz uma longa explicação e Gattô quase escorrega pela demora. Irritado, assim que o outro termina de falar ele solta para que todos pudessem ouvir」

\- Não era mais fácil dizer 'Letra a B e A', ou você acha que ouvir sua voz ajuda a gente a manter o equilíbrio aqui?

「Revira os olhos, apesar da demora, ele optaria pela mesma resposta, então acreditava que o cabeludo tinha acertado, mas não pode deixar de notar que apenas no final ele resolveu dar uma puta de uma explicação, é aquilo né...

"Quem tem cu tem medo". Gattô olha pra trás, seu olhar passa rápido na menina, sua língua voa afiada ao perceber que ela mal se aguentava na corda」

\- Não vá cair, ainda me deve um desejo.

//Ele pisca pra ela, pela segunda vez. Estava ficando louco ou essa era forma que tinha encontrado de se manter calmo. Fazer piadas sem graças.

「Seu olhar agora vai para o professor lá embaixo, esperando pela reação dele. Não via a hora de descer dali e meter um soco no colega de classe por ter deixado sua usurpadora tomar conta dele. Com o professor ali eles podiam brigar né? O baixinho não se importava mais, de uma vez por todas queria provar ao outro que ele era um doente nem que fosse na base da porrada. Seu coração acelerou com a ideia」

🔺|Ector ouviu atentamente a resposta do cabeludo, mesmo que ele tivesse exagerado em suas justificativas. Suspirou com calma, se o garoto não tivesse falado tanto não tería tanta coisa para corrigir...Pegou o controle de seu bolso e o ergueu na direção de Yin.|

\- Resposta correta, pessoal vocês terminaram a atividade, segurem firme.

Assim que clicou com o dedão em um dos botões o sistema ativou e as cordas começaram a deslizar para frente, até a borda da piscina, onde elas começaram a descer os alunos em segurança.

\- Não se matem enquanto eu não os liberar totalmente hoje a tarde! - Ele gritou, lendo a intenção de Gatto.

"𝘜𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘹𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘢 𝘢 𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘴, 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘰 𝘛𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘳?"

|O professor contornou a piscina, indo em direção aos alunos antes que eles alcançassem o chão. Ele parou e tirou do bolso de seu blazer longo algumas máscaras descartáveis, entregaria uma para cada um, não era grande coisa mas quebrava o galho. A atividade havia acabado e ele precisava explicá-los as respostas que foram incorretas mas é óbvio que não faría alí.|

-Parabéns rapaziada...- Ele abriu os braços como se oferecesse um abraço, não se importaria se alguem devolvesse.

\- Vão para seus quartos e tomem um bom banho. Quando o sino tocar vamos nos encontrar para discutirmos as observações. Amanhã é um outro dia, outra atividade, então o local que vamos falar da aula de hoje será a confeitaria, por minha conta, por favor não abusem de seu sensei...

Ele colocou a mão direita ao lado do rosto como se cochichasse, se enclinando para frente no meio dos alunos - 𝘛𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘦 𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘢 𝘭𝘢...

(Não tinha dúvidas que Trevor amava doces.)

|Ector sorriu e guiou os alunos até a saída, onde ele passou um cadeado após sair, se despedindo do local horrendo com a certeza de que não sentiria saudades muito cedo.|

→ 𝐅𝐢𝐦 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐨. +++

**Author's Note:**

> 𖥻 ─ ⸙੭  
> Gattô: Enne  
> Yìn: Mafee  
> Trevor: Lara  
> Manon: Sammy
> 
> Tá aí uma aula que deixou todo mundo com o c* na mão.
> 
> Inicialmente meu OC deu de cara com o da Mafee, paixão a primeira vista? Acho que não. A Mafee e eu somos da mesma cidade, mas diferente do Gattô e do Yìn a gente se ama, eu juro! Apesar dela tentar manter o anônimato, foi logo descoberta por sempre turnar as 5h da manhã, o horário que essa louca acorda todos os dias. Acho que aprendemos uma lição né?
> 
> Ai fomos pra aula, e lá damos de cara com o Trevor (Ector) feito pela Lara (Saudades, Levi...). A Lara que já tinha feito o Trevor antes no RPG passado, ele fazia parte dos Impuros, a sociedade secreta da faculdade. Após se formar, virou professor e acabou metendo a gente numa enrascada, mas tudo bem... Cada pergunta era um frio na barriga que tornou tudo mais divertido.
> 
> Caindo de paraquedas na interação, temos a Manon, minha prima Sammy que eu convidei como coringa nesse RPG. Ver os surtos de amor e ódio dela toda vez que o Trevor postava era o ponto alto do meu dia. Infelizmente a parceira de corda dela morreu, mas tudo certo que o Gattô tá aqui pra te salvar... Ou não. 
> 
> Mafee, madrugadeira...  
> Lara, ackerman...  
> Sammy, nochu...
> 
> ...nem preciso dizer né? Preciso? Amo vocês. 💋


End file.
